Information about periodic payments associated with a person may be of interest to various entities. For example, an insurance company might want to know when a person is going to make his or her next yearly automobile or home owner's insurance payment (e.g., so that the insurance company can provide the person with an insurance offer at an appropriate time). Similarly, a fitness club might want to know which residents in a particular city have memberships at other clubs that are going to expire in the next three months. Attempting to manually determine periodic payment information for a group of people, such as by conducting a telephone or online survey, can be an expensive, time-consuming, and error prone task, especially when a substantial number of people are involved. As a result, systems and methods to automatically determine periodic payment information may be desired.